


Father Christmas

by thebesttempinchiswick



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Adorable, Doctor/Jack brotp, F/M, Fluff, Nine you sly dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red bicycle when you were twelve? Nine has to follow up on a bluff he made, and Jack helps him out. And all for the sake of a very special pink-and-yellow girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Christmas

"Look at you, beamin' about like you're Father Christmas."   
"Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were 12."

He can tell by the look on her face that he's spot on. He feels time shift, a tiny click that lets him know. He's just changed the timeline, if only a tiny bit. But he'll have to attend to it later, because right now they've got things to do, people to save. And before he knows it, they're off again.   
>  
Later that night, when she's gone to bed, he decides he'd better get to it before he forgets.   
"Jack, I've got to step out, try not to break anything." The Captain was still awake, sitting with him in the TARDIS kitchen. "And if Rose comes looking for me, I went for parts really quickly."   
"Suppose she comes looking for me?" Asks Jack, raising an eyebrow and smirking.   
Oh, he's really got to stop letting these pretty boy types onboard. "She won't." He promises, eyes narrowed.   
"So where are you going that's so secret?" Jack pipes up again.   
"Wouldn't you like to know." He says back.   
"I really would though." Jack is following him now, as he goes to get the bike out of storage.   
"Just got to do something."  
"Something as in?"  
He huffs. Well, he'd better find out now if this man can be trusted at all. Better on something like this than something bigger.   
"I may have to deliver this to her mum's flat, on Christmas, when she was twelve."  
Jack's eyebrows shot up. "And why exactly would that be?"  
"I may have told her I did it when I hadn't exactly done it yet." He shrugs. Messing with history was sort of his job description.   
Jack looks surprised. "Of all the things to bluff about..."   
The Doctor's eyes narrow at him. "Don't start, just help me out here." Jack takes the bike for a moment as the Doctor writes Rose's name on a gift tag and attaches it. He then takes the bike back, and off they go.   
When they approach Jackie's flat, Jack takes the bike as the Doctor sonics open the door. Quickly and quietly, they locate the Christmas tree and place the bicycle underneath, amongst everything else, nestled in like it had been planned for all along.   
They leave soon after, sonicing the lock behind them.   
>  
"So she must be some girl, huh." Says Jack on the walk back to the TARDIS, by way of conversation.   
The Doctor wants to know where he's going with it before he decides what to make of that comment. "Why do you say that?"  
The Captain smiles. "I've shown off for a lot of girls, vortex manipulator and all, but I've never gone back and given someone a Christmas gift. When they were twelve. And wouldn't ever really know I'd done it."   
This is something the Doctor can't deny. "She's one of a kind."   
"I can tell."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You're terrible at hiding it. I can see it in your eyes." The Captian smirked good-naturedly.   
The Doctor grinned as well. "Well, I'd say this was a successful day."   
"We didn't die. Love it when I don't die." Quipped Jack.   
"Off to bed then."   
"See you tomorrow. Oh, and Doctor?"   
The Doctor turned on his heel to face Jack once more. "Hmm?"   
"She's just as bad at hiding it as you are."   
The Doctor could feel himself blushing. "Is that so?"   
Jack just laughed as the Doctor stalked away down the hall. "Go get 'em, tiger."


End file.
